


Росомаха, запах и грязная футболка

by Leka_Koks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Т7-16. Дерек/Стайлз. Стайлзу безумно нравится, как пахнет Дерек, а Дереку – как пахнет Стайлз. Оба пытаются это скрыть, но безуспешно, так как стоит Стайлзу и Дереку оказаться поблизости, как они практически теряют голову и перестают замечать всё вокруг. Неловкие ситуации и заимствование одежды друг у друга приветствуются. Н!, без ангста и страданий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Росомаха, запах и грязная футболка

Стайлз понятия не имел, когда это все началось. Он даже думать об этом не хотел. Было как-то неловко. Иногда ему даже становилось стыдно за свое поведение, но черт.

Этот Дерек Хейл так пах. Так восхитительно, что у Стайлза голова кружилась, и дрожали пальцы. Хотелось окунуться в этот аромат, зарыться с головой, укутаться как в одеяло. Чтобы самому насквозь пропитаться этим запахом. Но.

Дерек был оборотнем. С клыками и когтями. И мог спокойно прикончить Стайлза. Но все равно, от этого Дерек не перестал так притягательно пахнуть. 

Стайлз не понимал, почему его так заклинило на Дереке. От других он такого не чувствовал. Он слышал как пах Скотт, Эллисон, Айзек или Лидия, но только запах Дерека заставлял дрожать его колени и путаться мысли. И вытворять всякие глупости. 

Например, как-то раз Стайлз увязался за Скоттом на тренировку стаи. Он стоял на пороге лофта и старался выглядеть как можно равнодушнее и не пялиться так откровенно на Дерека. А это было той еще задачей. Потому что этот Хейл был в майке, которая уже пропиталась от пота. И Стайлз кусал изнутри щеки, лишь бы не сорваться, не подбежать к Дереку и не наброситься на него. А хотелось жуть как. Но пока Стайлз держался. Дерек бы вряд ли оценил его порыв.

Дерек остановился и прекратил гонять бедного Айзека по кругу. А потом стянул майку. Стайлз подавился воздухом, стал судорожно открывать бутылку с газировкой и пить, лишь бы скрыть такое очевидное смущение. 

Чертов Дерек Хейл со своей чертовой сексуальностью, чтоб его. 

О, нет. Стайлз запищал про себя от ужаса, потому что Дерек шел точно по направлению к Стайлзу. 

— Прохлаждаешься?

— Да. Жарковато сегодня, не находишь?

Дерек кивнул и, отвернувшись от него, начал наблюдать за стаей. 

Стайлз отвесил себе мысленного подзатыльника. Какое жарковато? Господи, что он нес? Но тут он обратил внимание, что Дерек немного отошел от него вперед. Так что не мог видеть, что делал Стайлз.

Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд на стаю: парни отжимались, отвернувшись от них так, что Стайлз видел только их пятки, даже Эрика пыталась отжиматься, только больше хохотала, чем что-то делала. 

Немного поколебавшись, Стайлз все-таки решился. Быстро отвинтив крышечку с бутылки, Стайлз вылил половину себе на грудь. Господи, как хорошо, что он сегодня был в белой футболке. 

— Вот черт! — воскликнул Стайлз, стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал как можно искренне. 

Дерек тут же обернулся к нему и посмотрел на мокрую грудь Стайлза в оранжевых пятнах от газировки.

— Пролил на себя случайно, — решил пояснить Стайлз. — Может, дашь мне что-нибудь из своего? Не могу же я так домой ехать. Да?

Стайлз пучил глаза, сжимал губы, а сердце у него колотилось как бешенное. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, лишь бы Дерек не догадался, что все это Стайлз сделал специально. 

Но тот, похоже, не догадался, потому что просто кивнул, а потом направился в дом. Стайлз посчитал, что ему тоже нужно последовать за Дереком. 

— Держи, — Дерек отдал ему темно-синюю футболку. 

— О, спасибо, — Стайлз при нем стянул свою и быстро нацепил на себя футболку Дерека и чуть не застонал от восторга. 

Футболка пахла. Пахла так же как Дерек. Так же восхитительно, притягательно. Кажется, сегодня Стайлз нашел альтернативу эротическим фантазиям. У него появилось кое-что получше. Главное потом обязательно постирать ее, а то Дерек быстро догадается, как еще использовал его вещь Стайлз. 

— Не за что, — как-то глухо ответил Дерек и отвернулся от Стайлза. 

Похоже, Стайлз сошел с ума, потому что ему показалось, что Дерек смутился. Дерек. Смутился. Нет, Стайлз помешался, однозначно. Не смотря на это, он был счастлив. Он заполучил футболку Дерека, так что пока Стайлз был удовлетворен. 

Но вскоре этого стало не достаточно. Находиться рядом с Дереком и не иметь возможности прикоснуться к нему, просто убивало Стайлза. 

Стайлз дышал Дереком. 

Однажды, они всей стаей собрались дома у Стайлза смотреть фильм. Что-то вроде культурного мероприятия, отдых от тренировок.

Стайлз вывалился из кухни с большой тарелкой сладкого попкорна. На диване не было свободного места, поэтому Скотт и Эллисон сели на полу. А вот Дерек сидел с краю на диване, и возле него было небольшое место, совсем маленькое и Стайлз туда бы не поместился, но это его не волновало.

Скотт видимо, ожидал, что Стайлз сядет рядом с ним, но Стайлз попытался втиснуться в то крошечное место между подлокотником дивана и Дереком.

— Стилински, ты совсем охренел? — взвыла Эрика, которая сидела с другого края дивана и, когда Стайлз стал втискиваться, то Эрике пришлось встать, потому что ее могли придавить оборотни, которые инстинктивно стали сдвигаться. 

— Нет, — пробурчал Стайлз, ерзая, пытаясь устроиться удобнее.

— Эрика, сядь, — сказал Дерек, не отодвигаясь от Стайлза ни на миллиметр.

Недовольная Эрика уселась рядом со Скоттом. И стая наконец-то начала смотреть фильм.

Стайлз радовался, что оказался рядом с Дереком и не просто рядом, а практически вплотную и тот, похоже, был не против. А еще Дерек забыл про свою футболку и не забирал ее уже несколько дней. Это тоже очень радовало Стайлза.

Они ели попкорн и, когда их ладони столкнулись, Стайлз вздрогнул, но Дерек сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. Стайлз улыбнулся и продолжил захватывать попкорн, периодически соприкасаясь своими пальцами с пальцами Дерека. 

— На самом деле рост Росомахи в комиксах был всего сто шестьдесят один сантиметр, — сказал Стайлз Дереку, так, словно Дерек всегда мечтал об этом узнать. 

— Правда? — улыбнулся Дерек.

У Стайлза все задрожало внутри, мягкий запах Дерека окутывал его, забирался под кожу, мешая нормально дышать. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, желая вобрать в себя как можно больше этого аромата, и ответил:

— Да, а Хью Джекман выше. 

— Они явно с этим просчитались. 

— Точно, — рассмеялся Стайлз.

— Не могли бы вы помолчать? — недовольно шикнул на них Скотт. 

Дерек дал ему легкий подзатыльник, Скотт, обиженно взглянув на Хейла, отвернулся и продолжил смотреть фильм. 

Стайлз какое-то время держался и молчал, но ему так хотелось еще обратить внимание Дерека на себя, что он вскоре опять заговорил:

— В комиксах у Росомахи было двое детей и клон женского пола, — Стайлз улыбаясь, закивал, осталось надеяться, что он не выглядел, как дебил. 

— Здорово, — кивнул Дерек. — Хотя и неожиданно. Комиксы я не читал.

— Как? — удивился Стайлз. — Серьезно? Ты обязан это исправить!

— Стайлз, — прошипела разгневанная Эрика с пола. — Мы, если что, пришли сюда фильм смотреть, а ты мешаешь.

— Мне не мешаешь, — тщетно пытаясь скрыть улыбку, сказал Дерек. 

— Вы оба мешаете, — пробурчал Скотт, не поворачиваясь к ним, видимо, не хотел снова получить по голове. 

Стайлз даже не обратил внимания на друга, он еще долго говорил о комиксах, о супрегероях и злодеях, о том, какие комиксы он больше всего любил, а Дерек внимательно слушал и слегка улыбался. Очнулся Стайлз только тогда, когда фильм кончился и все засобирались по домам.

— Было весело, — сказал Стайлз, обращаясь ко всем, но смотря только на Дерека. 

— Очень, — буркнула Эрика. — Особенно весь фильм слушать твой треп.

— Мне понравилось, — кивнул Дерек. 

Большего Стайлзу и не нужно было. 

Хотя, нужно. Еще как нужно. Нужно так, что мозги плавились. Нужно до боли, до темноты в глазах. Просто Стайлз устал ожидать непонятно чего. 

— Я уверен, что пожалею об этом, — пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз. 

Сейчас он сидел в машине прямо перед домом Дерека и собирался зайти к нему, чтобы признаться. Вот просто взять и сказать ему, что Стайлза вело от его запаха и не только от запаха, вело от самого Дерека. Наверное, даже приход от героина не такой сильный. 

Нет, Стайлз, конечно, боялся, сильно боялся, но уж лучше признаться и получить ответ, чем мучиться неопределенностью. Какой бы ни был этот ответ. 

Стайлз быстро выбрался из автомобиля и направился к дому Хейлов. Дерек естественно почувствовал его, но не выходил, будто давал Стайлзу время собраться с мыслями. Словно знал, зачем к нему приехал Стайлз. 

— Дерек? — Стайлз вошел внутрь и огляделся, но Дерека нигде не было видно. — Дерек? Я знаю, что ты здесь. Нам поговорить надо. Так что выходи. 

Стайлз постоял пару минут, но, когда Дерек не объявился, Стайлза прорвало. 

— Какого черта, Дерек? Так трудно выйти ко мне? Я приехал не просто так, нам нужно серьезно поговорить! 

— Ты чего раскричался? — Дерек стоял в дверях, потный, мокрый, похоже, он тренировался на улице. 

Стайлз смущенно откашлялся, почесал щеку, а после выдавил:

— Так ты был не дома?

— Нет. Я бегал.

— О. Правда? Ну, здорово. Бег — полезен для здоровья! — Стайлз сконфужено улыбнулся, сейчас он растерял весь свой пыл, и ему захотелось уехать домой. 

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — Дерек прошел мимо Стайлза, и у Стилински чуть не подкосились колени. 

— Я… я… не помню, — с трудом выдавил Стайлз, пытаясь не дышать. Потому что ему, как привязанному хотелось последовать за Дереком.

— Уверен? Ты говорил что-то про серьезный разговор.

— Да, разговор, — закивал Стайлз. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой о…

— О чем? — поторопил его Дерек, когда Стайлз замолчал.

— О… Скотте.

— Скотте?

— Да. О Скотте. 

Дерек скрестил руки на груди и так строго прожигал Стайлза взглядом, что Стайлз чуть не задрожал от ужаса. Он не сдержался и громко выпалил:

— Ладно! Я приехал говорить не о Скотте, а о… о нас.

— Нас? А что с нами не так? — Дерек улыбался и в его голосе явственно проступала издевка. Издевка над бедным Стайлзом. 

— Ты и так знаешь, — Стайлз недовольно взмахнул руками. Да этот чертов Хейл достал его!

— Хм? Что? Я ни о чем не знаю.

— Ты же тоже это чувствуешь! — зло воскликнул Стайлз.

— Что? — Дерек неожиданно оказался очень близко, Стайлз ощущал его запах, приятный, возбуждающий и с трудом держал себя в руках. — Что я чувствую, Стайлз? 

— Это. Между нами, — Стайлз облизал губы, а после посмотрел на губы Дерека, которые уже несколько месяцев хотел поцеловать. 

Дерек улыбнулся и, наклонившись, легко поцеловал Стайлза в губы. Так легко, что Стайлз даже ничего не почувствовал. 

— Эээ… и все? — недовольно протянул Стайлз. 

— Сейчас ты поедешь домой. А мне надо еще кое-что закончить. А после, — Дерек погладил Стайлза по плечам. — Я приду к тебе, и мы продолжим. Заодно покажешь, как ты дрочил на мою футболку. 

— Чт… чтооо? 

Нет, Хейл определенно издевался над ним! Но Стайлз все равно против воли улыбнулся, и продолжил улыбаться, даже тогда, когда Дерек вновь его поцеловал. 

Теперь Стайлз наконец-то будет пахнуть так же как Дерек. И ему не понадобятся никакие замены.


End file.
